Április 24
by LanaAngels
Summary: Április 24-e Neliel születésnapja, ezért két fraccionja, Pesche és Dondochakka úgy döntöttek készülnek neki egy meglepetés bulival, valamint egy másik meglepetéssel, amiben kulcsfontosságú szerepet kap az pada.


Április 24-e, Neliel Tu Oderschwank születésnapja. Ennek alkalmából Pesche és Dondochakka elhatározták, hogy rendeznek neki egy meglepetés bulit, amire meghívták az Espadakat, Arrancarokat, még Ichigoékat is.

NNOITRA: Mégis miért mennék el a szülinapjára?! Elvégre utálom.

PESCHE: Mert szeretsz bulizni?

DONDOCHAKKA: Nel-sama nagyon csalódott lenne, ha nem jönnél el, netuddmeg.

NNOITRA: Nem érdekel!

PESCHE: Meghívtuk Ichigot és a barátait is. Szóval lehet, hogy harcolni is lesz esélyetek.

Nnoitranak felcsillan a szeme: Akkor ma este, igaz?

PESCHE: Pontban 7-kor.

Pesche és Dondochakka sikeresen végrehajtották küldetésük első lépését.

DONDOCHAKKA: Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt, netuddmeg? Nel-sama nem szereti, ha harcolnak.

PESCHE: Épp ezért nem is fognak.

Este 7 óra, a parti kezdetének időpontja. Dondochakka lihegve fut a terembe, ahol összegyűltek az ünneplők.

DONDOCHAKKA: Nel-sama erre tart, netuddmeg! Elbújni!

PESCHE: Erre, Nel-sama!

NELIEL: Hova megyünk, Pesche?

PESCHE: Meglátja, ha odaértünk.

Pesche megérkezik Neliellel a terem elé. Hirtelen kigyúltak a fények, és mindenki előugrott: Boldog születésnapot Neliel/Nel/Nel-sama!

Neliel gyönyörű volt. Egy egyszerű, fehér ruhát viselt, mégis úgy ragyogott, mintha tiszta fényből varrták volna. Hosszú, göndör, zöldes haja tengerként hullámzott. Most nem egy erős harcosra hasonlított, sokkal inkább egy tündérre. A teremben megállt az idő.

NELIEL: Köszönöm, örülök, hogy mind eljöttetek.

Ezt mondva a tekintete Nnoitrara vetődött. Nnoitra észrevette, és a tekintetük egy pillanatra találkozott, de aztán hirtelen mindketten elfordították fejüket. Ezután Neliel elment csevegni a vendégekkel, kibontotta az ajándékait, és remekül érezte magát. Nnoitra az asztalnál ült és unatkozott. Ekkor Neliel és Tesla odamentek hozzá.

TESLA: Nnoitra-sama, már csak ön nem adta át az ajándékát az ünnepeltnek.

NNOITRA: Pofa be, Tesla! Épp most akartam odaadni neki… Nos, boldog születésnapot!

Nnoitra átad neki egy kis dobozt, egy nyaklánc volt benne, az a nyaklánc, amit Nel látott múltkor az egyik újságban, és mutogatta mindenkinek: „Nézd ezt a gyönyörű nyakláncot!" „Annyira szép." „Bár nekem is lenne egy ilyenem!"

NELIEL: Köszönöm, Nnoitra. De hogy sikerült megszerezned? Azt hittem, már mindenhol elfogyott.

NNOITRA: Akkor biztos szerencsém volt.

_Ez történt igazából:_

_NNOITRA: Tesla, megvetted a nyakláncot Nelielnek?_

_TESLA: Mélységesen sajnálom, Nnoitra-sama. Már minden boltban elfogyott, vagy már más vevőjük van rá._

_NNOITRA: Hajh, Tesla! Semmit sem tudsz elintézni?! Amikor azt mondtam, hogy vedd meg azt a nyakláncot, amit Neliel mindenkinek mutogat, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy te minden eszközt bevetve megszerzed, világos?!_

_TESLA: Igenis._

_NNOITRA: Vezess ahhoz a bolthoz!_

_TESLA: Ahogy óhajtja, Nnoitra-sama._

_A boltban:_

_ELADÓ: De Uram, értse meg, hogy már más vevője van._

_NNOITRA: Nem kérdeztem. Azt mondtam, hogy ha még nem akar meghalni, akkor most azonnal ideadja azt a rohadt nyakláncot!_

_ELADÓ: I-Igenis, Uram. Ahogy kívánja, Uram._

_NNOITRA: Tch. Már az elején is ezt kellett volna mondania. (Ha már ennyit vesződtem vele, ajánlom, hogy tetsszen, Neliel!)_

NELIEL: Mindeneste imádom. Nem akarsz táncolni?

Nnoitranak nyilván esze ágában sem volt táncolni, viszont ez mégiscsak Neliel szülinapja, ma kivételesen nem lehet bunkó vele.

NNOITRA: Talán később. (vagy inkább soha)

Neliel kicsit csalódott volt, de Nnoitra az Nnoitra. Az lett volna a meglepő, ha beleegyezett volna.

NELIEL: Értem, akkor megyek, táncolok Itsygoval.

NNOITRA: Már nem vagy kölyök alakban, miért hívod még mindig így?

NELIEL: Mert vicces. Hé, Itsygo!

ICHIGO: Nem vagyok "Itsygo"!

NELIEL: Táncolunk?

ICHIGO: Persze.

Neliel és Ichigo táncolnak. Az emberek köréjük gyűlnek, minden szem rájuk szegeződik. Nnoitra nem tudta, miért, de egy nagyon irritáló érzés tört elő belőle. Mintha minden tagja arra ösztönözné, hogy odamenjen, és leüsse Kurosaki Ichigot. Ekkor váratlanul Szayel Aporro leült mellé.

SZAYEL: Mi a helyzet? Lehangoltnak tűnsz.

NNOITRA: Nem a te dolgod.

SZAYEL: Pedig ez az este tökéletes. Nézd, ahogy azok ketten táncolnak! A lány lépései tökéletesen követik a fiúét.

NNOITRA: Mióta értesz te a táncokhoz?

SZAYEL: Ilyen tökéletesen csak azok tudnak együtt táncolni, akik tökéletesen megbíznak egymásban.

Szayel szavainak hatására az előbbi irritáló érzés a tízszeresére fokozódott Nnoitrában, de ez még mindig Neliel szülinapja, és ha elrontja ezt a napot, akkor hosszú és keserves lesz a hátralévő élete, ezért egyszerűen felállt és kiment a teremből.

Szayel jelez Teslanak, aki Nnoitra után megy.

PESCHE: Szayel Aporro elvégezte a feladatát, ideje nekünk is akcióba lendülnünk!

Az udvaron:

TESLA: Nnoitra-sama, hová megy? A partinak még nincs vége.

NNOITRA: Nem érdekel, hazamegyek.

TESLA: De udvariatlanság köszönés nélkül távozni.

Eközben:

PESCHE: Nel-sama, kijönne velünk az udvarra?

NELIEL: Persze, de miért?

DONDOCHAKKA: Meglepetés, netuddmeg.

Az udvaron:

TESLA: Nnoitra-sama, kérem, maradjon még egy kicsit!

NNOITRA: Kizárt.

NELIEL: Nnoitra?

Tesla megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt, és hátramegy Peschehez és Dondochakkahoz.

PESCHE: Szép munka volt.

TESLA: Ha egy perccel később értek ide, nem tudtam volna visszatartani.

A hold és a csillagok ma különösen szépen ragyogtak. Ahogy a fény megvilágította hófehér ruháját, még szebbnek tűnt, mint odabent. Gyönyörű volt. Gyönyörűbb, mint eddig bármikor. Nnoitra hirtelen nem tudott válaszolni.

NELIEL: Máris elmész?

Neliel ezt kérdezve olyan szomorúan nézett, hogy nem mondhatta, hogy semmi kedve maradni.

NNOITRA: Csak kijöttem levegőzni.

Eközben Pesche és Tesla segítőikkel a tervük következő lépését készítették elő.

TESLA: Biztos, hogy sikerülni fog?

PESCHE: Ennyi segítséggel még egy Nnoitra-féle idióta sem szúrhatja el.

TESLA: Nem beszélhetsz így Nnoitra-samaról!

PESCHE: Te kérdezted.

Ichigo, Ishida és Rukia jön.

PESCHE: Végre!

ICHIGO: Elhoztuk Urahara-san saját fejlesztésű, magától játszó hegedűjét©.

RUKIA: Milyen gyönyörű az a ruha!

ISHIDA: Köszönöm, Kuchiki-san. Jó látni, hogy elismerik a munkámat.

RUKIA: Te csináltad?

ICHIGO: Akkor már értem, miért fehér kék rózsával.

ISHIDA: Valami problémád van vele, Kurosaki? Ideges vagy, mert te játszottad a rosszfiút?

PESCHE: Befejeznétek?! Tény, hogy Uryuu szép munkát végzett, ezen kívül Ichigo helyett senki más nem lett volna alkalmas, hogy féltékennyé tegye Nnoitrat, de most inkább koncentráljunk a hegedűre!

TESLA: Hogy kell használni?

ICHIGO: Urahara-san azt mondta, hogy ha egy ember beleáramoltatja a szellemi energiáját és egy dallamra koncentrál, akkor a hegedű megszólaltatja a dallamot.

TESLA: Akkor majd én kezelem, ti pedig rejtsétek el a szellemi energiát!

A hegedű megszólalt, egy gyönyörű dallammal, olyannal, ami úgy tűnt, mintha pont nekik szólna. Neliel és Nnoitra nem tudták, honnan jöhet, vagy hogy ki játszhat, olyan volt, mintha mindenhol ott lenne körülöttük.

Angyalok keringője

NELIEL: Most jut eszembe, hogy ígértél nekem egy táncot.

NNOITRA: Igen, de…

NELIEL: Nyugi, itt senki sem lát minket.

Nnoitrának most tényleg semmi esélye nem maradt a visszakozásra.

NNOITRA: Rendben.

Nnoitra és Neliel elkezdenek táncolni.

PESCHE: Rukia, most!

RUKIA: Táncolj, Sode no Shirayuki!

Ebben pillanatban elkezdtek hullani a hópelyhek a táncoló párra, mintha csak csillagok hullottak volna.

NELIEL: Gyönyörű. – mondta és ráhajtotta a fejét Nnoitra vállára.

NNOITRA: Igen, az.


End file.
